This invention generally relates to ball type applicators. More specifically, this invention relates to a complete ball type applicator package, including a closure. Particularly, this invention relates to such a package which has a dual seal and in which the ball itself is not stressed to effect the seal.
The ball type applicator is well known in the art for the dispensing of liquid cosmetics of various types. Examples of pertinent prior art patents may be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,904,810; 2,823,403; 2,910,712; 3,036,328; and 3,090,987. The package shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,403 has proven very successful commercially and has been widely used. One problem with this package was that the ball was pressed against resilient ribs to seal the package. This stressing of the ribs tended to lead to erratic dispensing near the end of package life. In addition, the closure seated on the top of the ball. If the ball were wet with package contents, the closure would have a tendency to stick to the ball as the ball dried, leading the difficult closure removal. I have solved this problem by designing a package in which the closure seats on the ball retaining fitment, without distortion of the fitment, to give one seal point. Simultaneously, the lower most portion of an internal cavity in the closure seals on the maximum chordal dimension of the extending portion of the ball for a second seal point. There is no way for the material on the ball to dry out during storage, so closure removal problems are eliminated. In addition, a wet ball, ready for use, is presented as soon as the closure is removed.